Special Cat Doll from Mommy and Daddy
by UchiKaze No SasuNaru
Summary: "Kaa-san, Tou-san... Koyuki mau boneka itu!" Kata Koyuki sambil jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke arah boneka berbentuk kucing berwarna putih yang memiliki pita merah dan lonceng emas kecil di lehernya. Masamune dan Yukimura yang melihatnya pun tersenyum bersamaan dan segera membeli boneka tersebut.


_UchiKaze no SasuNaru present_

_Anime: Sengoku Basara_

_Declaimer: Capcom_

_Pair: Date Masamune x Sanada Yukimura_

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Family & Humor_

_Warning: Boys Love, OOC, AU, Typo, M-preg,dll.._

_Summary: _"_Kaa-san, Tou-san... Koyuki mau boneka itu!" Kata Koyuki sambil jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke arah boneka berbentuk kucing berwarna putih yang memiliki pita merah dan lonceng emas kecil di lehernya. Masamune dan Yukimura yang melihatnya pun tersenyum bersamaan dan segera membeli boneka tersebut._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

~Special Cat Doll from Mommy and Daddy~

Siang itu udara begitu panas dan terik. Panasnya seakan dapat membakar kulit. Dan itulah kenyataannya dalam artian yang tidak sesungguhnya dapat membakar daging sapi sampai matang. Lupakan!

Kebanyakan orang pada umumnya mengeluh dengan suhu yang panas seperti ini. Tetapi tidak dengan keluarga kecil Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura. Mereka sedang asik menonton televisi flat 40 inchi yang sedang menayangkan acara komedi kesukaan mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak semuanya suka. Hanya Yukimura dan anaknya yang bernama Koyuki yang menyukainya. Sedangkan ayah Koyuki alias Date Masamune hanya tersenyum geli yang bukan karena acara komedi tersebut. Melainkan geli melihat 'istri' dan anaknya yang tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak dan melakukan tingkah yang lucu. Seperti menepuk-nepuk sofa yang mereka duduki atau bersujud di lantai sambil memegangi perut yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Yang otomatis membuat Masamune mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

Akhirnya setelah satu jam berlalu acara komedi itu pun selesai. Yukimura dan Koyuki yang kelelahan akibat tertawa menyandarkan punggung mereka disandaran sofa berwarna biru tua itu.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" Tanya Masamune yang sedang mengganti chanel televisi.

"Huh, kau sendiri juga ikut tersenyum tadi!" Tunjuk Yukimura ke arah suaminya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak senang melihat acara itu." Jawab Masamune. Mata coklatnya melirik ke arah Yukimura yang memasang wajah cemberut. Ia terkekeh kecil saat Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping ketika tahu Masamune meliriknya.

"Sudahlah. Memangnya kau tidak mau memasak untuk makan siang? Lihat Koyuki juga kelihatan sudah lapar." Masamune mematikan televisi yang menurutnya tidak ada acara yang menarik sama sekali lalu menatap ke arah istrinya.

Mendengar kata 'makan siang' Yukimura sedikit tersentak. Benar juga ia belum memasak untuk makan siang. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah putra kecil nya yang sudah tertidur di pangkuan ayahnya. 'Sepertinya dia lelah' Kata Yukimura dalam hati.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Masamune. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung putranya.

"Tidak usah, Ryu..." (*) Jawab Yukimura sambil menatap Masamune. "Kau jaga Koyuki saja ya." Sambungnya sambil mengelus rambut Koyuki perlahan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mata karamelnya melihat kerutan di dahi Koyuki yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan belaian tangannya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang cepat masak! Kau tidak ingin Koyuki kelaparan 'kan?" Masamune menepuk kepala Yukimura pelan dengan telapak tangan kanannya sambil memberikan senyuman kecil. Yukimura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suaminya lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian melompat dari atas sofa lalu berlari ke arah dapur dengan riang. Meninggalkan Masamune yang menghela nafas melihat ke-hyperactivan istrinya.

.

"Tou-san... TOU-SAN!" Koyuki yang kesal dari tadi ayahnya tidak bangun-bangun akhirnya memukul dahi sang ayah dengan remote televisi dengan sangat kuat. Sang ayah pun memekik sakit dan segera bangun dari tidurnya karena ulah anaknya.

"A-apa yang Koyuki lakukan?" Tanyanya kepada Koyuki dengan nada kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang mulai berwarna biru karena memar. Tidak heran kenapa Koyuki bisa memiliki kekuatan besar seperti itu untuk anak seumurannya. Itu karena perpaduan kedua orang-tuanya. Sang ibu pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Sedangkan sang ayah ia berandalan di sekolah saat masih SMA dan hampir setiap hari berkelahi dengan senior maupun junior yang merasa mengganggunya.

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil meletakkan kembali remote yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bahan kekerasan (?) kepada sang ayah.

"Dari tadi Koyuki membangunkan Tou-san. Tahu tidak Tou-san susah sekali dibangunkan sih? Koyuki kan sudah lapar. Karena Tou-san susah dibangunkan jadi Koyuki ambil remote buat bangunin Tou-san. Koyuki tidak tahu remotenya harus diapakan jadi Koyuki pukul dahi Tou-san pakai remote." Masamune memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi ocehan panjang anak semata wayangnya.

"Tahu tidak Koyuki tadi kesa-" Belum selesai Koyuki berbicara Masamune sudah terlebih dulu menutupi mulut anaknya dengan telapak tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang kecil Koyuki.

"Sst. Tou-san tahu. Jadi maafkan Tou-san ya?" Masamune segera memotong perkataan Koyuki sebelum anaknya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang akan memakan waktu cukup lama itu karena topik yang sama dan terus diulang-ulang hingga sang empu merasa puas dengan sendirinya.

Koyuki memang memiliki kebiasaan yang buruk. Jika ia merasa kesal ia akan berbicara dengan kalimat panjang x lebar. Yang tentunya memakan waktu cukup lama jika ia sedang kesal. Dulu teman bermain Koyuki pernah dibuat menangis karena ia tidak sengaja menabrak Koyuki saat bermain perosotan di taman hingga membuat Koyuki terjatuh. Bukannya menangis Koyuki justru berbicara panjang lebar kepada teman bermainnya itu. Temannya yang ketakutan karena dikiranya Koyuki memarahinya segera berlari menjauhi taman sambil menangis. Koyuki baru berhenti saat sang ibu datang menjemputnya lalu mengajaknya pulang. Jadi intinya jangan pernah membuat seorang Date Koyuki kesal. Maka kau akan dapat balasannya dari orangnya langsung!

Koyuki berhenti bicara lalu memandang ke wajah ayahnya dengan pandangan polos. Membuat yang dipandang tertawa kecil lalu menggendong Koyuki dan segera berjalan ke dapur untuk makan siang.

Setelah sampai di dapur Masamune segera mendudukkan Koyuki di kursi khususnya lalu duduk di kursinya sendiri. Yukimura yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu suami dan anaknya segera mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Yukimura sambil meletakkan buku yang tadi ia baca ke atas meja sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Tadi aku ketiduran." Jawab Masamune sambil menopang dagunya.

"Kaa-san tadi Koyuki yang membangunkan Tou-san pakai remote." Celetuk Koyuki tiba-tiba sambil memandang ibunya dengan ekspresi ceria tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Pakai remote?" Yukimura memandang horror wajah polos anaknya lalu berganti ke wajah suaminya. Benar saja ia melihat dahi Masamune yang memar. "Ryu... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yukimura sambil memandang sedih dahi suaminya.

Masamune mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koyuki ke Yukimura. "Ini hanya luka kecil. Nanti pasti sembuh sendiri."

"Ta-tapi."

"Nanti saja. Koyuki sudah lapar. Iya kan Koyuki?" Masamune kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anaknya sambil tersenyum kecil. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Koyuki. Yukimura akhirnya menghela nafas perlahan sambil mengambil makanan untuk anak dan suaminya juga dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh tujuh menit sekarang. Tapi Yukimura masih sibuk membersihkan piring-piring yang tadi digunakan untuk makan malam. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat hasil kerjanya membersihkan piring-piring kotor terlihat rapih dan bersih. Setelah mencuci tangan ia segera berjalan ke ruang bermain yang dibuat khusus untuk Koyuki. Masamune bilang ia akan ke ruang bermain bersama Koyuki. Setelah menaiki anak tangga karena memang ruangannya di lantai dua dan bersebelahan di kamar koyuki, ia akhirnya sampai di depan ruang bermain Koyuki.

Ia kemudian memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati Masamune sedang menggendong Koyuki di punggungnya tengah berlari memutari meja yang ada di tengah ruangan itu. Ia tertawa pelan saat mendapati ekspresi wajah suaminya yang seakan mengatakan 'tolong aku' padanya dan ekspresi wajah Koyuki yang terlihat gembira sambil sesekali tertawa senang.

"Sudah hentikan Koyuki! Kasihan Tou-san." Yukimura berjalan perlahan menuju tengah ruangan lalu duduk di sana. Ia lalu mengambil kucing mainan yang ada di dalam boks mainan. "Sini, main sama Kaa-san." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan bebek karet yang ia genggam. Koyuki memekik senang lalu minta di turunkan dari gendongan ayahnya. Sesudahnya ia segera berlari lalu memeluk ibunya dengan erat sambil mengambil kucing mainan tadi. Masamune mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yukimura lalu memeluk leher Yukimura dari belakang sambil berbisik 'Thank's' pada istrinya. Yukimura mengangguk kecil sambil mengelus rambut coklat gelap Koyuki yang mirip dengan Masamune.

"Kaa-san." Panggil Koyuki sambil mengalihkan mata besar bulatnya ke arah ibunya.

"Iya? Kau ingin sesuatu Koyuki?"

Koyuki mengangguk kecil tanda menyetujui. " Ayo jalan-jalan!" Serunya semangat.

Masamune mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar permintaan Koyuki. " 'Yuki?"

"Baiklah. Ayo." Kata Yukimura menyetujui. Koyuki yang permintaanya di setujui pun segera melompat senang. "Tidak apa-apa Ryu." Masamune akhirnya menghela nafas sambil mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

Keadaan di karnaval mingguan di daerah Kai itu tidak begitu ramai dari pada kemarin. Karena sebagian besar warganya sedang mengerjakan project jembatan gantung yang mulai kemarin dikerjakan. Biasanya karnaval itu penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang haus akan rekreasi. Melepas penat dengan menikmati apa yang ada di dalamnya dengan hiburan yang beragam.

Tidak terkecuali dengan keluarga Date ini. Sebenarnya yang menginginkan ke karnaval hanya Koyuki kecil. Bocah laki-laki ini bahkan lupa mengenakan jaket dan sarung tangannya padahal cuaca lumayan dingin karena terlalu senang dan membuat kedua orang tuanya harus mengejarnya.

Setelah tadi mencoba beberapa wahana permainan mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi beberapa stand sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Koyuki dengan erat takut Koyuki akan hilang terseret orang yang saling berdesakan seperti tahun kemarin.

"Koyuki mau kesana!" Tunjuk Koyuki ke stand boneka.

"Sini Tou-san gendong!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Koyuki Masamune langsung menggendong Koyuki di bahunya membuat Koyuki berteriak kaget dan Yukimura yang mendorong punggung kecil Koyuki ke depan dengan perlahan karena hampir jatuh.

Setelah beberapa kali memukul punggung Masamune yang tadi hampir membuat Koyuki jatuh dan membiarkan sang empunya meringis sakit. Yukimura pun menarik Masamune ke dalam stand boneka tersebut.

Aneka jenis boneka dan ukuran yang beraneka ragam segera menyambut keluarga Date itu. Pelayan yang melihat kedatangan mereka pun tersenyum ramah.

Mata karamel Koyuki memandang takjub boneka-boneka yang menurutnya keren itu. Setelah melihat-lihat pandangannya jatuh ke arah kumpulan boneka berbentuk aneka ragam hewan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san... Koyuki mau boneka itu!" Kata Koyuki sambil jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke arah boneka berbentuk kucing berwarna putih yang memiliki pita merah dan lonceng emas kecil di lehernya. Masamune dan Yukimura yang melihatnya pun tersenyum bersamaan dan segera membeli boneka tersebut.

Setelah membayar mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena melihat Koyuki sudah mengantuk.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelimuti Koyuki Yukimura pun mencium kening putra kecilnya itu perlahan, takut membangunkannya.

"Dia nyenyak sekali." Kata Masamune tiba-tiba membuat Yukimura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku rasa begitu." Yukimura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Koyuki yang tertidur pulas.

"Tadi siang dia bicara panjang lebar lagi." Yukimura yang mendengar terkekeh kecil. "Kau membuatnya kesal 'kan? Ayo tidur." Yukimura bangkit berdiri dan akan berjalan kalau saja Masamune tidak menggendongnya ala bridal style yang membuatnya berteriak protes sambil memukuli dada suaminya dan dibalas dengan tawa renyah dari Masamune.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Halo minna~ salam kenal ya.. Kaze author baru di fandom ini.._

_Cerita ini Kaze buat atas permintaan dari teman fb Kaze.._

_Semoga kalian menikmati.. dan jangan lupa!_

_REVIEW!.._

_Tidak juga tidak apa-apa.. dan kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat Kaze perlukan.. asal jangan FLAME!.. ya sudah.. sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain ya.. ^^_


End file.
